


Scrutiny

by syren888



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chef Haruka, Coffee shop owner Haruka, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Musicians, Performance Art, Piano, Romance, Slow Burn, SofA2020, future/timeskip, police detective Rin, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Gift story for Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020Matsuoka Rin, a police detective. After a stressful day at work, on his way home notices a new establishment close to his place. Curious, he decides to pay a visit. He steps in, meets a lonesome azure gaze that picks his attention and keeps him interested in ways he would've never imagined.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020





	Scrutiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeissGrayBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeissGrayBlu/gifts).



After a bachelor’s degree, an associate degree to reaffirm his knowledge, and a Master's degree to keep his doors open in the future; he has accomplished many things, including his standing on the side of the law.

Being part of law enforcement is not an easy job. However, someone has to do it. Matsuoka Rin wonders if he had decided on another profession, the stress would be less, but here he is; after being a police officer for some years, he’s now a detective who’s been recognized for his work.

'If only that didn’t come with a mountain of paperwork, the admiring gazes of rookies who want to train under me. And let’s not talk about my "colleagues" that depend on my ‘wisdom’ left and right.'

With a tired sigh, the detective waves to his coworkers at the end of the day and decides to walk home.

On the way, the sweet smell of pastries makes his stomach growl. Shaking his head in defeat, he looks around and spots a modest bakery just across the street. Curious, he observes the place and wonders if it’s a new establishment.

Rin crosses the street at the intersection and walks towards the entrance. He opens the door and his senses are assaulted by the rich aroma of sweets and coffee, followed by the pleasant sound of a violin. He looks around and feels his breath caught when he notices the person standing on the corner.

Only the profile is visible, with some hints from the dim light in some places; dexterous hands play a lonesome melody, while the body moves in slow sways following the rhythm of the musical notes. After a moment, the melody ends in a sorrowful tune, and the person sets down the instrument, putting it on its case with practiced movements, and then takes a few steps forward.

Smooth and tidy ebony hair, deep azure eyes in a face that exudes cool indifference at a first glance, but Rin isn't a detective for nothing; he's an expert at reading people and their expressions. That's why he can discern the guarded look with a hint of loneliness in those blue pools, and he can't help but try to slowly unravel the reason behind those sparks of emotion in that gaze. He won't admit it yet, but Rin might feel a bit of attraction towards the stranger, he has an inclination for beauty in any form; he appreciates if the inner beauty is reflected on the outside too, beggars can't be choosers. However, he shouldn’t be careless and let his thoughts show.

Rin also notices the other's physique 'he has a swimmer's build' he thinks, feeling a slight pang on his chest at this 'let it go, it's been practically ten years, there's no reason to still feel pained' he berates himself.

A calm voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"How can I help you?" asks the man, moving behind the counter and donning a blue apron from the waist down. Rin appreciates the aesthetics of someone looking handsome in work clothes, and he admits that the other wears his in a way that looks elegant and dignified.

"Is this a new place?" the detective asks, taking a few steps to look at the pastries in the display, "I'm from the area, and it's the first time I see this shop" he comments, looking up and seeing that there's a selection for sandwiches, salad, hot and cold drinks, and simple dishes on the menu above located on the wall.

"This is the opening week" is the clipped reply Rin gets. That makes him lock gazes with the other "sweets and bread are at half price, hot drinks have a 2 x 1 offer" is the continued answer, Rin holds back a smile, "The sandwiches have a limited combo service that..."

"I get it, thank you" interrupts the detective kindly at the practiced words, noticing that the other man relies on pre-made answers towards specific questions 'probably shy, a bit of social awkwardness or both' he thinks to himself, finding the clues he's putting together interesting and somewhat endearing.

"I'd like two creampuffs and a green tea latte, please" Rin declares with a grin, still with his eyes locked on the blue ones, and perceiving the spark of surprise and relief on the stoic face.

The other nods "please take a seat, I'll take your order in a few minutes" he says, turning around to start preparing the latte. Rin observes the practiced movements; appreciates the contrast of the hands that can both play the violin and prepares what he expects are delicious confectionaries.

He walks towards one of the tables closest to the counter and takes a seat; he looks around again and notices that there's a small piano close to the corner where the other's violin case is. Curious, he stands and moves towards the musical instrument, his mind feeling a bit nostalgic, and remembering his little sister's piano lessons, and how she would make him practice with her before a concert.

Rin reaches the piano and touches a few keys, he looks up when the sounds behind him stop; he looks back, meets curious blue eyes, and smiles.

"May I?" inquires the detective, pointing at the piano, "yes" the other man responds, looking away to continue working on Rin's order.

Rin sits before the keys; he plays a simple melody to warm up and thinks about his options. There's a song that has been a favorite of his for years, he finds it interesting that it's originally in Italian, but it has an English and Spanish adaptation by the original duo that sings it. His sister likes to come up with melodies for different types of songs, not only the classics that get taught all the time. Thanks to that both of them play a variety of pop, rock, alternative, and the like on the piano. She as a professional pianist, he still laughs at that, remembering her muscle-obsessed little sister following him around years ago, and him as a way to pass the time and relax, not convinced by his sister's insistence that they can do a successful duet during one of her recitals.

He shakes his head at the memories; he focuses on remembering the song he wants to play. In Italian the name is "L'Amore", in English is titled "Love is here", Rin puts his fingers over the keys, fondness and some amusement in his eyes at his song selection, and starts to play. He mentally mixes up the Italian and English lyrics while playing, enjoying the contrast of both languages.

'Guardo il cielo e non vedo alto colore...Everything is gray but I see you in my mind' he sings mentally while pressing the keys.

Rin doesn't notice the intense azure look drinking him in while plays with his eyes closed.

‘Seven days on the road, you are my sole destination…Sei la terra di mezzo dove ho lasciato il mio cuore' the detective opens his eyes at the longing that takes over him at the words, he looks to the side for an instant, his eyes colliding with such an intense gaze that he feels a slight tug on his chest. Rin continues to play a few more lines until a dull throb on his left shoulder makes him miss a key; he stops his playing with a chuckle, "seems that I don't remember that song quite well" he comments, standing from the seat, hiding a small wince, and walking towards the table where his order is waiting for him.

Rin sits on the chair and takes a sip from his latte; he moans in appreciation, missing the other man's eyes widening and how the tips of his ears turn a bit red at the sound. The detective takes a bite of the cream puff "This is delicious" he praises with a big happy smile on his face, "Thank you" says the other softly, his head down for a moment, hiding the shy upturn of his lips. Rin finds those actions quite charming.

The detective continues enjoying his food "Do you play often?" he hears the other asks in a soft voice "the piano? Not that much, my little sister is a pianist" Rin explains, taking another sip "Since she was a kid, she would nag me to help her practice, so the piano teachings more or less stuck to me" he comments with a shrug, mentally cursing when he feels a soft stab from his shoulder. 

Rin notes the curious air around the other man. Others might not perceive it that way, as there are no obvious traces that indicate that the other man is brimming with questions, most likely with the desire to strike up a conversation, but the signs are clear to the detective; the steady look, the almost imperceptible tilt of his head, the few taps of a finger on the counter, all these pointers are indicative of someone who yearns interaction but doesn't know how to engage successfully. Good thing that the detective is the talkative type.

"Do you make all the pastries?" Rin asks, taking another bite and enjoying the softness of the cream inside "yes" is the short answer "the drinks and dishes too?" probes the detective in a friendly manner, his smile turning into an admiring one when the other nods "That's amazing" Rin expresses, showing his sincerity blatantly to not cause any misconception "is expected of me as the owner and chef" responds the other, Rin notes that there's something bashful about it that just makes him want to praise the other man more.

"Wait, you're telling me that you own this place and that you're in charge of baking and preparing all the things here?" Rin asks, gasping in astonishment and admiration when the other nods once again in affirmation "Do you have other employees to help you around here?" he keeps asking, but then groans in embarrassment "I'm sorry, you're thinking that I'm nosy, aren't you?" Rin inquires, rubbing his cheek with his finger and taking a few sips of his latte.

The other man shakes his head "It's okay" he meets the detective gaze for a moment "I don't mind" he murmurs, while taking Rin's empty plate to take it to the counter "I have two part-timers that will take turns during the week" he explains, putting the place on the counter and contemplating if he should go back to Rin's table or go to the cash register.

Rin takes the decision out of him by walking to him and putting his empty glass on the counter "It was truly delicious, this made my day, thank you" says the detective by his side "I'm buying a few more creampuffs and two slices of cheesecake to take home" he informs "I'm sure that my little sister will be delighted with the cheesecakes and become your fan" says the detective in a playful tone.

"Thanks for the patronage then" the man tries to joke, enjoying the delighted laugh coming from Rin. It has been a while since having a proper conversation with someone, he likes the ease he feels while talking to the detective.

"You are definitely going to get tired of seeing my sister and I coming here" Rin jokes back, watching the other man going to the cash register "I'll let you know when that happens" the man banters back, and the detective can't help the silly grin on his face at this progress.

Rin watched the other man put his order in little stylish boxes, then take them to the counter where he starts calculating the amount to pay. He admires how diligent and focused the man looks, but shakes his head immediately after doing it 'not good' he thinks 'let's just keep things friendly' he concludes.

The man rings the order; tells him the amount to pay, and Rin pays in cash. The detective takes the boxes in his hands, walks a couple of steps, and stops. He turns around, meeting the other's steady gaze “I forgot!" Rin exclaims, putting the boxes on a table, and walking towards the man; he brings out a card from his breast pocket and offers it to the other.

"My name is Matsuoka Rin, it's a pleasure to meet you," the detective says, offering the card with both hands. The other man accepts the card, and takes one of his own from the apron's front pocket "likewise, I'm Nanase Haruka" he says, following the same steps as the detective to offer his card.

They take a moment to read them; for a moment, both feel a sense of familiarity, their gazes meet once again at this but it disappears in the blink of an eye.

"Have a good evening detective" Haruka says with a slight bow "Oh no, no formalities please, call me Rin" the detective insists, feeling an unpleasant shiver at the thought of the chef keeping his distance behind a wall of politeness "Then you should call me Haruka" the other states without missing a beat. Rin laughs at this "very well, Haruka" he agrees happily, witnessing how Haruka's ear tips turn red once again 'That's just so endearing' he admires mentally "See you soon, or maybe you'll see my sister first" Rin comments with a wink, giving a wave and walking towards the table with his purchase.

"Have a good evening" Haruka says "I'll look forward to the next visit...Rin" he whispers, voice soft while he watches the detective walk away, lamenting not having the courage to say those words with confidence, but then he sees the other stop with his hand on the door handle "Me too," says the detective, hearing a faint gasp, he turns slightly to see the chef with a fond smile.

Rin turns, opens the door and walks away; the image of red-tinted cheeks warming him up completely on his way home. 

* * *

Haruka stays a moment looking at the door; feeling the heat on his face, he shakes his head and puts a hand on his chest where he can feel his fast heartbeat. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He sends one last look towards the door, remembering the detective's smile before leaving, and feels something he can't describe blooming; filling him with what he can define as contentment.

With these emotions running inside him; he walks towards his violin case, opens it, positions the instrument as it should, and starts to play. This time, the melody that comes from the cords starts with a soothing note to later become a mix of lively and passionate sounds creating a wonderful symphony. While playing, the chef recalls Rin's delighted laugh and sincere words, without noticing the lovely smile that appears on his face, the music and memories guiding his emotions, and making him feel a thrill for the first time in almost ten years.

Haruka stops abruptly at the cold reminder; he puts the violin and bow down, his gaze lost, his reflection on the shop's window showing a spark of pain and vulnerability in his eyes. He packs the violin away, walks behind the counter, and opens the drawer under the cash register. In it, an old photograph of smiling young men just shy of reaching twenty, besides the picture there's the golden glint a medal, a #1 engraved on it.

The chef touches both items softly, lost in thought for a moment. With a sigh, he closes the drawer and focuses on cleaning the shop before closing. After a while, he walks towards a door placed on a strategic corner. He opens the door, turns off the lights of the establishment and climbs up the stairs that lead him to his home, loneliness shining in azure eyes this time, the encounter of that day becoming fainter with each step, the only thing that remains is a curious feeling of yearning in his heart, that makes Haruka wonder about how things will turn up in the future.

* * *

Rin arrives home almost with a skip on his steps. When he gets to the living room, he sees his sister sitting on the floor in front of the sofa with a pile of music sheets spread on the low table, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I'm home" he states lazily. His sister perks up when she hears his voice "Welcome back, big brother" she greets with a smile, her eyes light up when she notices the boxes on her brother's hands "what do you have there?" she asks with childish anticipation.

The detective snorts "We are only what? Two years apart? Act your age Gou" he reprimands, walking pass his sister and putting the boxes on the dining table, "You're no fun anymore brother" she says petulantly, "and it's Kou, not Gou!" Kou reprimands, standing up with a glare and hands put on each side of her waist.

"I'm no fun, huh?" Rin says contemplatively, "Well, if that's true then it means that as a boring brother, I shouldn't bring you dessert" he comments, opening the box containing the cheesecakes," and that I should wallow in the memories when I was fun with these" he sighs in feigned sadness showing the exquisite lemon and strawberry slices off-handedly to his younger sister.

Kou almost drools at the beautifully sweet confectionary craftsmanship that is practically being dangled before her eyes "I was wrong" she starts "You are the coolest and funniest brother in the whole world" she gushes, her eyes not moving from the cheesecake slices that Rin is serving on small plates, "Really?" Rin asks mirth palpable "Yes!" Kou responds with conviction, "And what about your name? Our parent named you Gou, but you always tell me to call you Kou, denying the reading of your name for another tsk tsk" the detective laments airily, getting two forks from the kitchen counter, and sitting on the dining table.

Kou grits her teeth for a moment, "It's ok if brother calls me Gou at home" she mumbles, "ah? Sorry I couldn't hear you" Rin declares, a hand mockingly on his ear to try to listen to his sister better, "You can call me whatever you want!" Kou huffs, crossing her arms, a pout present on her face.

Rin stands up, walks towards his sister, and pats her head "Good girl" he compliments affectionately, "Go and enjoy your treat, I know you've been stressing over your upcoming concert lately" he says kindly, taking hold of Kou's shoulders and guiding her to the table.

Kou turns around, and beams at Rin "Thank you brother!" she squeals, sitting before the slices, taking a piece with a fork, and having a taste "Omg! This is delicious!" she gushes happily, taking another mouthful "Where did you buy this, brother?" Kou asks, letting out satisfied sounds and exclamations with each forkful of cheesecake. 

Soulful azure eyes, elegant ebony tresses, red-tipped ears, and many other images assault Rin's mind at her sister's question. He fights back the fond smile that wants to come out, and clears his throat, "There's a new bakery, well it's better to call it a coffee shop, around the area, I saw it on my way here" the detective responds, eyes shining "It's having its opening week, so most pastries are half the normal price" he explains. 

"Really!? Is it close by?" Kou asks enthusiastically, "Yes, around ten or fifteen minutes on foot" Rin answers, walking to the kitchen and opening the second box "We can go together on my day off in two days if you want" the detective proposes, pulling a creampuff from the box, and taking a happy bite on his own "I know that you have a piano class to teach tomorrow, so consider this my threat for doing a good job," he says, enjoying the treat. He takes his second creampuff and walks towards the living room once again.

Only a few steps in and he's almost mauled over by his sister’s energetic hug "You're the best! Thank you!" Kou expresses joyfully, tightening her hold. However, she jumps back when she notes the slight wince of pain on his face.

"Is your shoulder ok? Did you do anything to strain it? Did you..."

"It's ok Gou, it's probably work-related stress. I hadn't had the time to do my warm-ups in the last few days" Rin states, interrupting his sister's barricade of questions, "I'll take a shower and do stretching before bed" he declares off-handedly.

"Brother..." Kou says, worry on her face "I'm alright Gou, this is an old thing that likes to act up whenever it wants to, with no warning" he elaborates with a smile, patting his sister's head " you know that most of the time, I don't feel a thing" Rin says, messing Kou's hair, moving away from her predictable fist "So, don't worry. It's not painful, just a bit annoying"

"If you say so brother" she acquiescence with one last look, then walks back to the table to finish her dessert.

Rin lets out a small breath when he sees Kou walking away. They exchange one last look; both nod towards each other and look away. The detective climbs the stair to the second floor and walks towards his room at the end of the hallway. He stops at a couple of rooms before it and directs a contemplative look to the open room that shows some simple gym equipment, but moments later he shakes his head, reaches his door, and goes in.

Once in his room, he sits on his desk chair, closes his eyes, tilts his head back, and sighs.

Rin stays like that for a while; reviewing the few days he's been at work this week and coming up with a vague idea of the source of his stress, which might be the reason why his shoulder is acting up. He lifts his right hand and grips his left shoulder, adding pressure on different parts to evaluate the level of discomfort. Relieved, he concludes that it's just a mild pain; a two-day annoyance at best, or a week-long inconvenience at worst. Done with his self-assessment, Rin stands from his chair and starts his nightly routine of looking for his towel and the clothes he'll wear after his shower.

He walks to the adjacent bathroom, turns on the showerhead, takes his clothes off while waiting for the water to heat up, and goes in. A pleased moan escapes his lips at the sensation of the warm water making contact with his taut muscles; enjoying how his body starts to relax under the constant water rivulets running down his body. A sardonic smile appears on his face at this. After all, water is a conflicted topic for him; it might also be a double-edged sword depending on the situation.

Right now, the pain that the water is relieving is bringing back the intentionally blurry memories of his past. Recalling that event from around ten years ago.

* * *

The tournament that would have opened the doors to competing against the world; the one that made him experience a sight he hasn't seen before, and the one that thanks to his self-centered pride made him experience the meaning behind the expression known as a pyrrhic victory.

He remembers the elation of winning during the individual sections, the exhilarated feeling of success and delight at meeting a promising rival that he knew would be a great way to improve his swimming, the ignored warnings coming from his shoulder during the break between sections, the anticipation of swimming against that person once again. Winning the tournament, establishing a national record, only for all to go down the drain a few hours later, when he was unable to move his arm; stubbornly aggravating the situation by denying getting medical assistance, the rush of being a winner blinding him to all. 

Two days after that tournament. The pain being unbearable, the coach sending him to the hospital; being told the ugly truth, the consequence of his negligence. He won the tournament that opened the doors to the world, but by being conceited he lost his whole swimming career in the blink of an eye. 

The damage on his shoulder was so severe that gaining mobility of his arm would be considered a miracle. Years of arduous therapy; blood, sweat, and tears. Changing majors and following his second passion, law enforcement. Fulfilling the goal of his arm's full mobility, but not able to do any type of competitive sport. At least, his only consolation, he could still swim as a past-time, but all dreams and hopes have been destroyed and turned to ashes.

During those years of pain and turmoil; once in a while, he would wonder about the fate of that person who made him feel and see things he never thought possible. However, envy and frustration would cloud his wandering mind, and he would erase any notion related to that ideal rival; an entity that would never move from the 'ideal' category throughout the passing years, transforming into a nostalgic long lost recollection of bittersweet moments of his past. 

* * *

Rin turns off the shower, slides his fingers through his hair to sweep it back, takes the towel to dry himself, and walks back to his room. He puts on his clothes, a simple loose white tank top, and black shorts, and starts doing some easy-going stretches. After a while, he feels the improvement, exhales, and sits once more on his chair intending to check a few work-related emails, read a book, and have an early night.

He takes his cellphone to check for last-minute messages when a card under the device calls his attention. His eyes turn fond at the 'Nanase Haruka-Owner' in an elegant font style, but he can't help to snort when he reads the name of the shop.

"Just Free" Rin reads, his fingers playing the card 'I wonder what gave him the idea of that name' he thinks amusement present on his face.

With no conscious thought, the detective adds the numbers on the card to his contact list. He argues with himself for a moment, then shrugs, mentally grateful that it doesn't hurt like before, and sends a simple message.

'As predicted, my little sister has become your number one fan after eating the cheesecakes slices, prepare to be invaded soon'

Rin puts the device to the side, and focuses on the closed laptop on his desk; he opens it, waits for it to load while listing a few things in his head. The vibration from his phones brings his attention back to it. The detective laughs at the message waiting on the screen.

'That's Good. I'll be sure to be stocked and ready to be victorious when I face her'

Rin shakes his head 'Who would have thought that under that stoic appearance, laid a witty sense of humor' he thinks, delighted at the idea of discovering more things about the chef. He sends another message.

'We'll see who shall prevail after the crusade.  
Good night, Haruka'

The detective wonders if he's being too forward in using the other's given name that way 'We agreed not long ago to not hold formalities towards each other, but still...' the answer to his message stops his train of thought.

'Indeed. Good night, Rin'

That simple answer keeps a smile on Rin's face for the rest of the night. Looking forward to meeting the chef once again in a couple of days.

* * *

Haruka puts away his phone, his lips having a small upturn on them for a while. The image of the detective's friendly and outgoing behavior, their conversation hours ago, and their brief message exchange make him feel pleasant warmth in his chest.

He starts his routine; fills up the bathtub looks for his toiletries, has a soak, and gets lost in his thoughts for a while.

Haruka submerges himself in the water for a moment; enjoying the feeling of being surrounded in it, and looking at his ceiling through the distorted liquid reflection. Every time he does this, random memories come forth. Some of them are of happy times with long-time friends that he sometimes gets to meet, but most of the time, everyday life doesn't work on their advantage and their meetings get scarcer as time passes by.

Then sad memories pop up in his mind. Haruka comes out of the water, leans back against the bathtub, and drops his head to the side.

Ten years ago. His only passion; being one with water, swimming to his heart's content freely with no worries or chains to hold him down.

His friends at the time; encouraging him to join swimming competitions, and to not waste his talent. Going with the flow of their words, participating and enjoying the happiness in their eyes, but at the same time, a hole full of loneliness at being always first, always alone, until that time.

That tournament; winning some individual rallies, but also losing a few, and the person responsible for that, it's the same that he thanks for showing him a sight he has never seen before. Haruka remembers the euphoric shout at his side and a breathtaking smile that made his chest feel like it has been pierced by something.

Looking forward to swimming alongside that person once again, only to find out that he'll never compete due to a severe injury. That piece of news shattered him to the core. After finding someone that makes him feel and see things like never before, to lose that person in the blink of an eye, simply unbearable.

He remembers the moment he stopped caring about winning or losing, how the disappointed gazes of his friends pressed on him when he just didn't swim anymore in the middle of a competition. His chest squeezing in pain, his mind a mess of regrets and wistfulness for a person he'd never have the chance to enjoy the water with again.

After that, with swimming once again a hobby, his academic focus became the culinary arts with some inclinations towards music. Some musical instruments here and there, with the violin becoming his main form of expressing his inner thoughts or just a way to let go once in a while. Then, years saving up and thanks to a family friend, he's now the owner of his own business.

* * *

Haruka takes a handful of water and splashes it against his face. He stands from the bathtub, water dripping down his body, takes a towel, and puts it around his waist. With a last look over his shoulder towards the water, he lets the water drain and walks out of the bathroom.

He sighs at the thoughts from a while ago, shakes his head, puts on some clothes. He walks towards his bed, connects his cellphone to the charger, a small upturn of his lips at remembering his earlier messages, and lies on the bed. A sense of anticipation takes over him for a moment; looking forward to interacting or seeing someone is something that hasn't been part of him for a while, so for now he'll enjoy this emotion until its last moments. Haruka closes his eyes, hopes that said last moment would spend a long time coming and falls asleep a few minutes after that thought.

* * *

In the span of a couple of days, both Rin and Haruka exchange many text messages and even some voice messages to liven things up during breaks. They feel their interactions so natural, that Rin starts to refer to Haruka as Haru in his mind. It's not until the shortened names escape him in one of his audio messages and he frets a bit about the other's reaction, only to feel relieved when the chef doesn't call him out on it. Now, that's the way the detective calls the other all the time.

* * *

Kou observes her brother while on their way to the new bakery. For everyone else, he's just walking at his normal pace, guiding Kou to the new shop, but she knows her brother, and she doesn't need to be a detective like him to know that he's practically skipping towards the place. There's a spring every few steps that she's pretty sure not many can notice if they try.

Now she's really curious about what waits for her when they get there. However, she must admit that she's happy to see her brother in such high spirits after the stressful time he's been having at work.

"There it is" Rin announces pointing at the bakery just across the street. Kou is surprised at how close it is from their home, then she checks out a few visual points and nods in satisfaction "Done with your assessing?" the detective asks amused, seeing his sister blush at being caught in the act "Let's go then" he says when the light turns green.

They cross the street and walk towards the establishment. When they enter, they see some people sitting and who Rin imagines is one of the part-timers Haruka mentions once in a while taking an order to one of the tables. Kou looks around and squeals when she sees the baby piano at the corner. She starts towards it, but Rin stops her by taking hold of the back of her shirt.

"Greetings and food first, playing later" Rin states, well-used to his sister's antics. He ignores her pout and marches her towards the counter where Haruka is observing their interaction with a stoic face, or that's what it looks like, but Rin can discern the sparks of amusement on that azure gaze.

Kou looks at Haruka for a moment; her eyes move towards his arms, shoulders, neck, a spark ignites in her gaze when she notes the obvious swimmer body type in front of her. She plans to ask him a bunch of questions, but a hand on her head stops her in her tracks.

"I really hate that you're a detective sometimes" she grumbles for a moment when she sees the smirk on his face, she shakes her head and turns her gaze towards the chef once again "Hello, I'm Matsuoka Kou. Nice to meet you" Kou greets with a small bow, missing the silent exchange between the two men over the choice of her name.

"Likewise, I'm Nanase Haruka" the chef follows with a nod "Welcome to my shop" he continues" is good to finally meet you, your brother has told me many things about you" Haruka reveals with a small upturn of his lips.

"Good things I hope," Kou says with a shy smile on her face, "of course" the chef responds.

"Great!" She exclaims with a clap, then looks at the pastries on display "Everything looks so delicious! I don't know what to choose!" Kou gushes, her eyes not moving from the confections in front of her, "Maybe a tart, or a slice of cheesecake, or a creampuff, piece of the pie, or a..."

Rin covers her mouth with a sigh, only to smile at the chuckle that comes from the chef "What's the special for today?" he asks casually, ignoring his sister's struggles, "two red velvet slices by the price of one" Haruka answers in the way, trying not to smile at the siblings' behavior, "We'll order that, thank you" the detective informs, paying for the cake slice and taking his sister away to one of the empty tables around.

After sitting, Kou keeps looking around, but she mostly focuses on the way her brother and Haruka exchange looks every few moments, while the chef prepares their order. An idea starts to form in her head, and she has to hold back a sly smile behind the small menu the part-timer gives them while passing by with their order on a tray taken from the counter. Kou thanks the young man with a cute smile, and starts eating. Rin notices the blush on the part-timer's face and shakes his head in resignation 'And she wonders why I don't take her to places' he thinks, locking eyes with Haruka and sharing a small knowing smile with the chef.

Immediately after eating, Kou runs to the baby piano and starts to play some simple melodies, a big childish smile on her face. Rin walks back to the counter, tray in hand, and leans against it to observe his sister with a fond smile on his face.

"You dote on her" Haruka comments after a few minutes listening to the light-hearted melodies with the detective, "I do, but I don't make it too obvious or she'll take advantage all the time" Rin confesses with a shrug.

Kou finishes her playing; blushing when the people there clap at her performance, standing from the piano, and walking towards her brother "Good performance" says Haruka, his tone a bit softer than before, "Thank you! I see a violin case on the corner, do you play?" Kou asks curiously, "once in a while" the chef admits, and Kou almost squeal at this piece of information.

"That's awesome!" she says jovially, "Did you know that there's an amateur contest in a month at the place I usually perform and it would be great if you wanted to..." a light slap on her back stops her words. Kou looks at her brother sheepishly "Sorry, I get over-excited when music is related" she apologizes, "don't worry about it" Haruka states "I was invited to the event a few weeks ago" he admits, the tips of his ears getting a reddish hue that Rin notes and finds adorable, "I'm not sure if I'll participate of not" the chef says, moving around the counter to prepare a hot drink when he receives a written order from his employee.

"You definitely should Mr. Nanase!" Kou insists, "Please call me Haruka" the chef interjects, "That way I might be able to convince my brother to participate, and you can perform as a duo!" Kou declares enthusiastically, "this is the first time I'm hearing about this" Rin comments his eyes narrowing on his sister, "I was planning to tell you soon, and now seemed like a good time to do it" she shrugs with an innocent expression on her face, "So what do you think?" Kou asks Haruka with an expectant look on her face, "I...

"You don't have to indulge her Haru" Rin interrupts when he sees the conflicted look on the chef's face "Oh come on brother!" Kou complains "This is a great chance for you to let out some steam from work in a fun way" she pouts "The two of you can rehearse twice or three times a week both here and at our home, and it would be a way to deal with stress, don't you think?" she asks, putting her hands together and looking at Haruka with almost teary eyes.

The chef looks to the side and finds himself meeting the eager golden gaze of his employee on the other side of the counter, and the amused gaze of his other employee, who only has a few minutes there to take over the younger part-timer's shift.

Rin notices this; the younger man's gaze reminds him of a puppy that makes him want to laugh, on the other hand, the new arrival looks a few years older than both Haruka and him, and for some reason, the knowing look he's directing at the chef doesn't sit well with him at all "Haru, we can try if you want, but I won't force you to do it" the detective comments trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Big brother saying those words, it's a miracle itself," Kou says, "Please accept, if by the time of the event you decide that it's a hassle, you'll be able to back up with no hard feelings" she tries to cajole "I just think that my brother needs something to keep him from overworking, and I can feel that you've become good friends" Kou states eagerly 'Even though they've known each other for less than a week, I can practically see the chemistry vibes between them from miles away' her inner matchmaker thinks slyly, "And would do a great performance together," Kou says firmly.

Haruka closes his eyes for a moment; he thinks about the pros and cons, opens his eyes, locks gazes once again with Rin's, and feels a slight current run all over his body. He sighs, looks at Kou's anticipant face, and nods reluctantly.

The young woman jumps in pure joy, takes hold of Haruka's hand, shakes it energetically "You won't regret it!" she promises, releasing her grip to take hold of her brother, hug him "Thank you so much, big brother! This is going to be an amazing experience, you'll see!" she declares, eyes full of delight.

Rin just sighs in defeat, sharing fond looks with the chef, intentionally ignoring the interested look of both part-timers directed at him and his sister.

"So now we have to plan our rehearsal schedule" Rin states, separating from his sister, taking a chocolate chip cookie from one of the display trays over the counter, putting it in his sister's mouth the moment she opens her mouth to give her input "We'll do it ourselves, Gou," he tells his sister sternly, taking a cupcake and another cookie from the tray "Here, go to our table and eat this" he instructs, patting his sister's head when she huffs and follows his words.

Haruka prepares a couple of drinks and indicates to the part-timers to take those orders to their corresponding tables.

Rin observes this for a moment, puts his elbow on a free space on the counter and press his cheek against his hand with a careless air around him, "Those are the two part-timers you told me about, right?" he asks lightly, "Yes, Mikoshiba Momotarou is in his last year of college and wanting to gain some work experience" Haruka starts, signaling at the young man with slightly wavy red hair and golden eyes, "and Kirishima Natsuya is the older brother of a former classmate. He's staying in the city for a while and wanted something to do to kill time" the chef says, indicating with his gaze at the older man with wild brown hair and mischievous amber eyes. 

"I think that he just misses staying with his partner, and is coming up with all types of excuses to stay around" Haruka murmurs, "Partner?" Rin probes and a dash of red appears on the other's cheeks "His Serizawa Nao, he's a former upperclassman from college, and now a regular at the shop" the chef explains, just as the establishment's door opens and a man with long almost silvery hair, and green droopy eyes behind stylish glasses steps in.  
  
Both Haruka and Rin see the moment Natsuya's whole face lights up, walks towards the man, and gives him an effusive hug, making the other man laugh and pat the part-timer's back indulgently.

That display of affection makes the pressing sensation in the detective's chest disappear. He looks at the embarrassed expression on the chef's face and smirks.

"So, a piano and violin duet. I look forward to our rehearsals" Rin says calmly "Which days are you available to practice?" he inquires steadily. Haruka thinks about it explains that it varies weekly, but he's usually free on the weekends "That means, that we can have our first practice this coming Sunday, right?" the detective inquires, smiling when Haruka nods his agreement "It's a date then" he declares smoothly, putting the money from Kou's recent pastries besides the cash machine "I'll pick you up around two-thirty, see you in a few days Haru" Rin states with a wink, "Let's go Gou!" he calls out, walking towards the door.

Kou finishes her dessert, stands from the table, and reaches her brother. She looks back at the chef and holds back a giggle at the shocked look on his face. She's going to enjoy watching how things will play out between her brother and Haruka in the upcoming weeks 'I look forward to watching their relationship getting stronger' she thinks giddily, ignoring the pointed stare her brother gives her over his shoulder, many plots blossoming in her mind. 

* * *

That's how their weekly meetings start. First, to decide on the melody, Haruka showing his first idea, this is admired by the siblings but it’s classified as individual performance. They spend a week brainstorming on a song to perform until Rin remembers an old song he likes from years ago and proposes it as an option. He plays it on the piano at home; the first time it's just the melody, the second time he sings parts of the lyrics while looking directly at the chef's reddening face.

♫~But love can make us weak, and make us strong.  
And before too very long,  
I was totally in love with you.  
I bathed in you,  
Lost in you, captivated by you,  
Amazed by you, dazed by you.~♫

The song is approved hands down, Haruka listens to the rest of the lyrics and feels a resonance with some parts of it and is convinced.

The following month is full of cheerful and easygoing moments between the chef and the detective; at Haruka's place, they'll indulge in some dessert while playing. At Rin's home, Kou would come up with games for them to get to know each other better, or the siblings would invite the chef for dinner and they would take turns on who's cooking that week. Kou gushes about Haruka's culinary skills all the time, making him feel content, but if he's being honest, the chef prefers the fond looks, the lingering touches, and the murmured words of honest praise from the detective.

Rin finds himself eager to finish work as quickly as possible on the days he knows he's going to spend time with Haruka. He's not naive, he knows that his fascination towards the chef has become something deeper, and he admits that if things continue as they are, he can see himself happily falling for the other man. And he knows that Haruka isn't far behind on the feelings' department. He could see it in how the chef's eyes linger more and more, the spike on his pulse, and the faint gasps when they touch; be it accidentally or on purpose.

With their relationship getting deeper without a hitch, and their rehearsals getting even more harmonious, Kou can practically see things getting serious in a good way between her brother, and the chef. She just hopes that Rin lets himself open up completely towards the other, and vice versa. That way, she'll be able to indulge in the fantasy of having a future brother-in-law soon.

* * *

The day of the amateurs’ event is upon them.

Rin and Haruka wear suits and meet at the music hall's backstage. Both blatantly admire how attractive the other looks in a suit. The detective boldly complements the chef, letting him see the honesty in his words and actions when he takes Haruka's hand and brings it towards his lips to place a chaste kiss on the back of his hand "for good luck" Rin murmurs, letting go of the hand after a final squeeze.

Imagine his surprise when Haruka, ears completely red and some dashes of the same color on his cheeks, steps closer to the detective and pecks one side of Rin's neck "This is also for good luck" he states, giving a light caress down the other's arm, and stepping back with a small grin on his face, which is answered completely by the other man.

Kou comes back from the stage and lets them know that soon will be their turn, "Are you ready?" she asks.

Haruka brings out his violin and nods with determination shining in his azure eyes. Rin massages his hands and makes some circular motions with his shoulders for a minute, "ready" he answers confidently.

They step into the stage, take their positions, and delight the audience with their music. Each note resonating with the public's senses, and once in a while their gazes would meet and the affection in them becomes deeper as the song goes on. 

Rin mentally murmurs some of the lyrics while letting his fingers follow the graceful violin note of the other. 

'Love me evermore~ love me evermore…' 

* * *

They get second place and both are pleasantly surprised about it. 

As a prize, they receive tickets to go for a weekend to an offspring hotel, and some coupons for a musical instruments' store. 

Backstage Kou hugs each of them, voice full of happiness and joy for winning. She also thanks Rin for helping with the hall's security detail, and Haruka looks at the detective in surprise at this information. 

Rin only chuckles, starts walking towards the exit and tells him that is something he's been doing for a few years since Kou started to participate in events like this, be it as a performer or part of the staff. 

The chef smiles at this and Rin feels his heart skip a beat at the wonderful sight before him. When they are on the sidewalk, just a couple of blocks from Haruka's shop, the detective stops and turns around with a determined expression on his face. 

Haruka feels his heart speed up when the other takes the hand that isn't holding the violin case and places it over his heart.

"Haru, I might be rushing into things, but I can't help admitting that being by your side brings me joy" Rin confesses, stepping closer to the other, "at first, it was a mere curiosity, but later it became fascination and fondness, and now… 

He extends his hand and caresses Haruka's cheek, drinking in the red flush his fingers provoke on the smooth and warm skin. 

"Now I can't think of anything else than to ask you to start a serious relationship with me. Be it as boyfriends, partners, you name it, just…" his face gets closer to the chef's, breathes over his lips, "let me call you mine, and accept me as yours" Rin declares passionately, his eyes intense waiting for the other's response.

Haruka doesn't hesitate; he presses his lips against Rin's, a small moan escaping him when the detective surrounds his waist to deepen the contact between them. 

After more exchanges that leave them breathless, they separate and put their foreheads together, eyes shining and lips impossibly to turn down. 

"I'll take that as a yes," says Rin placing a peck on Haruka's lips when he nods at his words. 

The detective takes hold of the other's hand, and they walk with a sense of anticipation towards Haruka's home.

When they get there, Haruka leaves the violin case on a table and guides Rin over to the door that leads to the second floor. 

The detective takes his phone out of his pocket, writes a quick message, and leaves it beside the case. He takes Haruka's hand and both climb the stairs with fond smiles on their faces. 

The phone screen is still on, a 'don't wait up' is marked as sent, and is followed by a new message, this one saying 'enjoy yourselves'. After that, the screen light goes off. 

* * *

One day, Rin decides to go for a swim at the local gym. He's been together with the chef for months, and he couldn't be happier. Although, a wistful thought tends to pop up a few times when that have to part ways after their time together; be it for work or family matters. 

The detective shakes his head, 'stop being greedy' he berates himself, finishes changing into his swimming pants, and walks towards the pool. 

It's a slow day, most people are at the other sections of the gym, so the pool is practically empty, and only another swimmer is in it. When Rin looks closely, he gasps at recognizing Haruka lazily floating on the water's surface. 

"Haru!" He calls out with a smile, getting closer to the pool's border. 

Haruka opens his eyes and turns his head toward Rin. His eyes start to shine and he returns the other's smile without a thought "Rin" he says softly, and the detective can't control his face every time he hears the other call his name like that. 

His smile turns loving, his eyes fond every single time "enjoying the water?" he asks tenderly, slowly entering the pool. 

"Yes" answers the chef, his eyes still looking at the other. 

"Want to have a friendly race? No strings attached" Rin says, his eyes turn mischievous "well, the winner can get bestowed a kiss by his beloved, what do you think?" the detective wagers jokingly. 

Haruka moves, and stands before the other "let's do that then" he agrees with the other "freestyle" he states "sure thing" Rin confirms with a grin. 

They get out of the poll, set into a ready position, count till three, and throw themselves into the water. 

It's just for an instant, but both feel it; that nostalgic feeling, the joy, the thrill, the sense of finding their other half in this liquid space. 

When they get to the other side of the pool, Haruka is the winner. Rin is not disappointed, on the contrary, he whoops in delight at having a wonderful swim against the chef. 

At seeing the detective's actions, Haruka makes a surprised sound, Rin looks at him in confusion "it's you…" whispers the chef, his azure eyes becoming intense," ten years ago, you were the one… "He keeps saying, putting his hands softly on Rin's face and bringing it closer to him. 

Haruka's words trigger the detective's memories and his eyes widen at the conclusion his thoughts guide him to. An affectionate smile appears on his face," who could have thought that after ten years, out path would cross again in the most curious of ways" Rin says lovingly, shortening the space between their faces and kissing the other slowly, enjoying the sensation of their lips pressing together and the pleasant sounds coming from each other. 

They separate, and a look of concern takes over Haruka's face "your injury?" he asks, worried "don't worry about it" Rin says "as long as it's not something competitive, and I'm not under a lot of stress, is not a bother at all" he assures, kissing the other chastely. 

"Good" Haruka breathes relieved, ignoring the amused chuckle that comes from the detective's lips. 

"It must be fate" Rin murmurs to himself, before taking a deep breath, "Haru," he starts, putting his hands on the chef's shoulders, "let's move in together" he proposes, "I know it might be fast but I…" 

"Yes," Haruka answers, a laugh escapes him at Rin's stunned look "your sister has been sending me living options for weeks, saying that you'll probably ask me soon" the chef explains with a tender smile on his face. 

Rin sighs in resignation at this piece of news "can deny being siblings" he grumbles, and then shakes his head with a smile "have you decided on a place?" he asks fondly. 

"Not yet" Haruka answer, "I was waiting for you to ask, and give your input on the options" he explains, that adorable blush on the tips of his ears appearing once again. 

"Very well then," Rin says with a laugh, "let's swim some more and then talk about it at the shop" he suggests, "Let’s do that" Haruka concurs with a nod, and starts to swim, the detective not far behind. 

'Gou might have guessed about the moving together part, but' Rin thoughts lock on the image of a pair of rings in a box kept inside his desk's drawer 'I'll make sure to take the lead in the next step' he thinks resolutely, reaching his swimming partner, and stopping him to steal a kiss from him. 

Laughing when a friendly chase starts between them, which ends with their arms around the other in a loving embrace "mine" they breathe at the same time, chuckling at the coincidence. 

They meet each other’s eyes, full of devotion and promise "yours" they whisper, sealing their words with a kiss, looking forward to their future together. 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this has been my longest story so far in years. I hope that is to the liking of my giftee, and I look forward to their feedback ^_^
> 
> Songs used as reference:  
> "L'Amore/Love is here " by Sonohra  
> "We were lovers" by Jean-Jacques Burnel


End file.
